Reflection
by Hard-Knock-Life
Summary: Lucien reflects on his feelings for Kat and watches her final moments in fort Farragut.  This is also Lucien/fem. Player. I could also make a multi-chapter story based off of this if you want me to.
1. Chapter 1

**Reflection**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Lucien reflects on his feelings for ****Kat and watches her final moments in fort Farragut. This is also Lucien/fem. Player**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kat and the triplets.**

* * *

I smile in wonder at the child of Sithis. So many have died by her hand….. By the Listener of the Black Hand. I watched her kill, watched her take so many innocent lives. Who would've known that the little kitten wouldd be so tainted? Who had guessed that her white fur would be stained with the blood of her victims?

Not I. No, I had seen her for what she was. I didn't dwell on what she could've been.

She posessed power only gods could gain. Why hadn't I seen it? Was I blinded or simply a fool? Each time I watched her hands, pale with an underlying greif, bring down her hood, I felt…. Powerless. Here my Silencer was…. Destined for greatness. A shining beacon right beside me. I would be nothing to the orginization that I loved. My death proved that much.

I would question my sanity as I looked into her eyes, shrouded by wisdom. It was most unsettling. Was I crazy? Did she simply have the knowledge that I didn't posess? Or was it...more?

I was lost without my Silencer. In my time without her, I was doomed. I can still feel the blades that bit into my flesh. Each rope, used to tie me down, still bit into my skin… even in the afterlife, I was haunted by my death.

Every night, I was plagued with visions of her….. She visited every year…..

Shadowmere would approach at a pace worthy of a demon. The Listener would be on her back, whispering encouragement. I watched the Listener, my Silencer, walk up the steps to my grave, my last safe haven….

I was buried at Fort Farragut, my home…. A place of pilgrimage for all dark brothers and sisters. She walked past the Dark Gaurdians. They didn't attack. They never did.

She was, after all, undead. Or maybe, they had some other reason for their behavior.

This girl that captivates me so, her heart was a bleeding one. She was never meant to be a killer. So many questions rose up in my mind. Why had she stayed for all these years? Why did she ever join?

No, Kat was never meant to kill. She was a healer…

She should've hated us… my family and I…. We killed all she had left. Her mother, her sister. All met their ends because of us. Yet she embraced us, traded a mother for a mother and a sister for sisters of the Brotherhood.

Even now, as I sit, I can feel something coming. What disturbed my peace at Fort Farragut?

The familiar sound of hooves reached my ears. Something was different this year though…. I felt it so strongly.

A familiar pressence entered through the trap door. It seemed almost odd that she should enter there. Usually, she entered through the front.

She seemed frantic as she rushed over to my crypt in the corner of the room and smiled at my grave. In the background, I could hear more people come down the ladder.

The three were put around age sixteen. The twin girls were identicle. As they stepped closer. They were undeniably Breton, like their mother. They had black hair that ran down their bodies like a curtain of silk. Dark brown eyes stared back at my crypt.

I wished they could see me, that I could signal them somehow.

The third looked withdrawn. He hung back, though he was the same age as the two girls. He didn't want to conversate with his peers. His Black Hand robe obscured his hair. He was a Speaker, then.

Kat walked forward in a hurry. Her Black Hand robe shuffled on the dirty floor. Something was wrong. She smiled at the crypt that had been built for me. It was a strained smile.

She brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen. Her charcoal locks had since turned silver. My kitten was growing older…..

I heard the old wooden door of the fort fall off it's hinges. The guardians rushed to it, but were quickly cut down. I turned back to the Listener in front of me.

A smile graced her features as she knelt down on the floor. This was the posture of a defeated woman.

The words came effortlessly out of her mouth as she looked up to the boy. "Garret, you must be the new listener of the Black Hand. I will saty here. Civello wants me, and it is my time to go anyways."

The Speaker grabbed his sisters' arms and motioned them towards the ladder. Both girls began the climb to the surface. Garret paused before he to ascended. He was gone before his whisper reached my ears. "Take care, mother. Be strong."

Kathrine straightened up as a strong smile ran across her features. Her children would be long gone befor the guard captain reached the room. I glanced at her. This would be the last time…..

Giovany Civello wanted revenge. After he caught Kat, he wouldn't persue. This was her plan, I could tell.

This was the last time she would rush to meet fate. The last time she would fight….. The last time she would breathe. She knew this as she stood by my grave….. and soon, it would be our grave….

**

* * *

**

Love it? Hate it? Review or I shall send Lucien to murder you as you sleep. Just kidding, I can't get him to get his lazy ass out of his fort…..

**Well, anyways, I'm thinking about actually turning this into a story. You know, with more than one useless chapter?**

**Do you think I should? Maybe? Possibly? I don't know, I need some time to think…**

**Do you think I'm starting to sound like Sheogorath? I don't know, maybe? Possibly?**

**Grrrrrrr, now to end this pointless rant.**

**END**


	2. Story preview and Info

**Hello everybody! This is Hard-Knock-Life with some big news. After a lot of time to think and organize my fairly insane life, I have had some time to decide what I'm going to do with this story. **

**I AM going to have my cousin, Awaken The Dawn, turn it into a multichapter story, so get prepared to read! I don't have enough time to complete this one, as I have to now manage the family business. I'm sorry. But I will put the link of her profile up on mine so that you can start reading if you're interested.**

**Story info:**

Title: Fallen from Light

Rating: T

Warnings: Language, gore, some sexual content.

Summary: The angel smiles as her Sight goes dim. The vision fades, and only a memory is left. The memory of a note and a Deathbell. A black hand stains the center of the parchment. She is getting closer to her goal. Closer to revenge. And yet, closer to home.

* * *

**Preview**

_The chilled wind of Bruma nipped at her cheeks relentlessly. Kathrine Benoit pulled her cloak tighter around herself in an attempt to keep the mountain air shut out. The Breton cursed her stupidity with a numb toungue, wishing with fervor that she hadn't taken this job._

_Would the guard really have cared so much if one simpleton criminal had escaped into the tundra? In her eyes, the foolish Elf was as good as dead. He was the idiot who had run out into a blizzard, after all. So normally one would assume that he would be frozen by morning and just leave it at that. But, oh no, not Burd. The Nord guard had to make sure that one miserable little pickpocket was an Elf-sicle, while nearly killing her in the process._

_Magicka left her core and spread to her fingertips, forming into Jeanne's Blessed Heat spell. Kat silently thanked her fellow Breton as the spell healed her frostbitten fingers and toes, and formed a frost shield around her._

_A series of shuffling footsteps alerted her to another presence, and she looked up. The shadow in the distance made her lips tug up slightly. She would be out of the Jerall Mountains and back into her cozy home soon enough. _

_The frantic sounds of the man's boots hitting slush got louder as Kat drew nearer. The Bounty Hunter closed in, and the Bosmer gave a shrill cry as his throat was slashed open._

* * *

**Thank you so much for your support and answers to my poll. This is your reward! Please tune in soon to my newest story!**


End file.
